


Pas de Deux

by breannaneo, ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breannaneo/pseuds/breannaneo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: A romantic evening in with old men having a nice dinner and attempting to slow dance. Written for Eruri Valentine's Weekend 2018.





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with the amazingly talented [breannadolly](http://www.breannadolly.com/) for Eruri Valentine Weekend 2018. The art they did to accompany this piece is wonderful and can be found at the top of the post. 
> 
> Note: Do not post this art anywhere else without obtaining permission from its creator!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) if you care about such things.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162907477@N06/26491779488/in/dateposted/)

The room is silent, dark, waiting for the tumblers in the lock to align, the door to open, the flick of a switch. A held breath released- decompressing with his return.

Deliberate movements, measured and practiced. The shedding of winter clothes, the placing of leather shoes side by side, slipping on well-worn house slippers (the large pair), and placing his bag in the closet. There’s much to do, even if Erwin won’t be doing it all himself. This moment hangs like one before the performance begins, before the musicians have even mounted the stage. Their food will arrive soon, ordered ahead, with Levi following shortly after.

Tugging at his sweater, rolling stiffness from shoulders used to the hunch of an office chair, Erwin enters the walks into the dining room. He clears away mail, already sorted neatly. Seeking out the kitchen and the contents of drawers- napkins, candlesticks, and silverware is produced. The cloth ones. A sleek, modern design of brushed steel. Forks, knives and spoons inherited from Levi’s late mother.

Arranged just so, everything in its place. Erwin surveys the table. Perfect. With a secret smile he nudges the edge of a knife (at Levi’s seat), tilting it ever so slightly, the parallel composition barely disturbed.

His phone vibrates, and Erwin answers to let the delivery man in. In just a few minutes the table is truly set. Glasses filled- garnet-dark, the reflection of candles dancing on their graceful curve. The seafood pasta attractive with its variety and color. Salad ready to grace plates. Erwin pauses. A conductor, poised with baton raised.

When the door opens, revealing Levi, the music begins. Quiet at first, the whisper of fabric as a coat is shed, the slight tap of shoes removed. Still only faint notes as light jeans are rolled up, exposing pale ankles, socks slipped into waiting house slippers (the small pair). But building, the melody becoming audible as their eyes meet- fine lines around tired grey eyes relaxing. A gaze flickering over the table, but resting only on Erwin.

Small greetings exchanged- their communication flowing and threading through the silences between. Erwin pulls the chair out for Levi to perch on its edge. Taking the seat, a smile graces Erwin’s lips- growing as Levi’s finger strokes the silver of a knife, stopping to slide it back into perfect harmony. Their harmony. Dark and light, contrast softened by the low flicker of paired flames. Sharp, pale features warmed and softened by their glow, blond hair darkened by the shadows around.

The meal is a comfortable one. It starts with sips of wine, the familiar beat created by phrases spoken almost unconsciously. It's easy to keep time like this; a piece committed to memory long ago. ‘How was your day?, ‘What should we do this weekend?’, ‘Did you hear about- yes that's the one’- small talk picking out a steady base, the backbone of this overture. The notes are subtle, a look exchanged, the linger of fingers on a glass, the brush of knees (khakis against jeans) under the table as their feet find a place to rest side by side. Small and large, it takes more than one type of instrument to create such music.

They dine. Their conversation touches on the dinner. ‘Romantic’, Levi calls it, accusing Erwin of being a sentimental fool. There's no denial. He isn't wrong. The wine slowly urges them on, the pace and volume swelling between them as a second glass is poured.

The next movement begins. More urgent and serious, the technical skill increasing. Erwin's parents are holding a vow renewal and there are matters to discuss. A dance- Erwin and his sister are be expected to bring their partners, to honor their parents and delight the reception. The occasion will no doubt be beautiful. Joyous but refined to reflect the couple it honors.

The news is met with silence (from Levi). A staccato nod. The slight turning down of thin lips. The legs brushing his retract, moving back into space reserved for their owner rather than what they share.

Erwin studies. The signs are always understated with Levi. Seldom does he express himself with brash chords, nothing as obvious as a sudden increase in volume or tempo. Instead, Erwin feels the change in the air, the way Levi's notes have become muted, his part subdued. Not a rejection, Erwin decides as he watches Levi sip wine, pale curve of his throat still exposed, open above the soft turtleneck’s fabric. It's more of an uncertainty. As though Levi has not seen this composition before. As though he doubts his own skill as a player in their duet.

Then, like the tumblers in the lock, like his meticulous dinner plans, the pieces fall into place. Erwin stops himself from smiling.

The answer so obvious.

Instead, he clears their empty plates, leaving his partner in the warming glow of wine and candles.

There is no protest, no question from Levi when he excuses himself briefly to the living room. No doubt the other man will be curious, but there is plenty of wine and he won't need to wait long. Erwin locates the record he was searching for and lays it carefully on the turntable, placing the needle at its edge. He closes the lid and turns it on. And now, their music becomes more than a suggestion lingering in corners, picked out by the exchange of low voices. Now it is audible. Now it fills the apartment with the slow swell of sound.

He approaches the table as the wind section builds. Holding out a hand, he invites Levi to join. Thin fingers create slight weight on his own as Levi stands with a slight frown.

‘I don’t-‘ Any reluctance soothes as Erwin leans down, catching the rest of Levi’s words as they melt into softness where their lips meet. The string section picks up as they part, Erwin swiftly stepping back to sweep an exaggerated arc as he bows, hand extended in supplication. Looking up expectantly, blond bangs splashed across his forehead, Erwin smiles, watching his lover hold back amused exasperation.

‘May I have this dance, Levi?’

The shake of a head, teasing sway of dark hair, does nothing to hide the flash in grey eyes. In answer, a small hand is placed in his own, Erwin’s fingers closing reflexively to cradle it. He stands and leads Levi into the living room as the music continues. All the parts have finally begun.

Poised, they face one another. Erwin relaxed, Levi approaching a cliff’s edge. Erwin holds out his arms, one palm facing the ceiling, the other the floor. Levi stares, shifts, considers, and steps forward. Lays his right hand in Erwin’s and tentatively holds out his left, unsure of its placement. Erwin guides the floating hand to his shoulder, anchoring them as he lays his palm on Levi’s back, fitting it below muscle and bone of a bold shoulder blade.

With the music, Erwin’s body sways as he begins to move. Slow steps, Levi’s feet shuffling to follow. Stuttering hesitations, more off-balance than Erwin thought possible from a man with such deft control. The lively pace of the music passes them by easily as Levi’s feet, shins knock into his own. A jumble of steps. Jangling and off-key. Sudden, clamping pain as Levi’s full weight pressing down on his toe squeezes a whimper from Erwin.

Irritation, disappointment. They flash over Levi’s features in turns. His eyes drop to their feet with a murmured apology. Focus lost, narrowed to include only the movement of their feet, Levi’s body drifts further away as he concentrates. But it hinders them further, this invisible barrier of reluctance. It’s not how a dance should go- no rhythm felt from inside, no innate flow. Erwin’s hand eases Levi closer, reassuring him as their legs tangle and feet skip a missed step.

It’s difficult to lead someone who knows not where they’re going.

The lack of anticipation, the delayed reaction and reflexive movement too unpredictable to compensate. Levi groans, his forehead hitting Erwin’s chest, feet stopping, hands pulled down to tug at the front of Erwin’s sweater.

‘I don’t know how.’ The quiet words are muffled by fabric, an admission of defeat.

Erwin looks down, wrapping his arms around Levi, pressing them together and sealing the gesture with a kiss placed at the crown of a dark-haired head.

They stand, quiet, close, as the music continues.

Strings and winds, a steady pace of rises and falls.

Erwin’s fingers draw slow circles on Levi’s back, invisible paths over the terrain, soothing through the fabric. Passing over firm planes, the dip and knotted cord of spine, feeling the man underneath relax. Head bent, Erwin breathes deeply. His lungs fill with the air between them. As though to breath it all in until nothing remains to keep them apart.

He sways, slowly at first, letting the music guide him. This time Levi moves with him, not as boldly, not as deeply in the swing, but in time nonetheless. When they’re moving together, Erwin straightens up, and Levi’s sharp face turns to meet his. Erwin smiles, glad to see his partner is still willing.

‘Let’s try again. Put your feet next to mine. You’ll feel me move.’ Levi nods, positioning his feet carefully. Small next to large, Erwin’s toes lined up with Levi’s heels. Like this, there’s no room for air between them, and when Erwin takes a step his arms stay wrapped tightly around Levi.

Grey eyes close, Levi’s head turns to the side, to rest. No longer looking down, arms slowly wrapping around Erwin’s waist. The repeated steps become easier, matching the music. Levi’s feet stray less, glued to Erwin’s at their sides.

And the music is sweet, delicate and subtle. They move together, becoming more comfortable with each step. The space between them grows, but not from withdrawal- from awakening. Erwin’s hand moves up, to slot under Levi’s arm which finds its way naturally to his shoulder. The space between them blooms, filled with lilting melody. Their other hands come out, raised for balance, fingers entwined, enmeshed.

And the music swells, its timbre pure, ringing and full. Their bodies no longer leading and following, no longer separate, but an extension of one another, moving in harmony. Their duet a perfect complement as they search out their reflection in each other’s eyes. Feeling rather than reacting. The frequency vibrating inside. Embedded, marrow-deep, in their bones.

And the music calms, diminishing as the piece comes to a close. They remain, hands clasped, faces turned to each other, eyes deep and soft. Embracing, taking in every detail- unhurried.

‘See? You’re an excellent dancer.’ Erwin smiles.

‘I suppose I am.’ Levi answers.

Levi strains slightly and Erwin completes the act, bending down until they meet. Savoring the softness of offered lips. The tickle of shared air, the slip of a curious tongue. Velvet tinged with the heady edge of wine, more intoxicating than the drink itself. Bodies close. Noses touching. Slotted together. A fit made more natural with each passing year.

Yet- still, learning to waltz.


End file.
